The First ARank Mission
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: 19 year old Hinata heads out on her A-Rank mission with her team but doesn't go as expected.


Hello again. New story although I had NO idea how to end it so yeah...but I hope you enjoy and pleasee it always helps if you review...Gives me ideas for new stories or how I can improve in writing! Thank you and enjoy!

"_Help! We need medical help NOW!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards the village gates late one evening._

_Izumo and Kotetstu quickly raised their heads in the direction of the screams. In the distance, they were able to make just shapes but as the figures ran closer he was able to make out a three-man cell approaching them. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was Team 10. Kiba and Shino seemed to run towards the gate at lightning speed with Kiba with what seemed like a person being carried on his back._

"_Wait…I think that's Hinata-san on Kiba's-"_

"_She's injured!" Kotetstu interrupted. They both shot up in unison. "I'll go on ahead and tell the Medical Ninja at the hospital we need medical attention right away and you clear the way for them."_

"_Got it," Izumo nodded as they both ran in their respective destinations._

"_I'll clear the way for you both until you reach the hospital," Izumo informed as he ran to their side. "What happened?"_

"_She…she received a-a fatal wound from an unexpected enemy ambush," Kiba managed to get out between breaths._

"_We managed to complete the mission beforehand but we picked up the pace after what happened," Shino added._

"_I see the building up ahead, they should be ready for her I hope all goes well," Izumo replied as he readied for his leave._

"_Thanks," replied Kiba as he picked up the pace and headed with Shino into Konoha Hospital.

* * *

_

_Naruto happily walked down the streets of Konoha after 15 bowls of ramen at his favorite place in the world, humming to himself, restless for his girlfriend of a year's return. He remembered how on their date before her mission, gave him the news of her first A-Rank mission. _

_She had a few doubts in herself about it but Naruto had assured her it would be okay and from his words, she received a new found courage and excitement. She was to head out days later and Naruto had escorted her to the village gates to meet her team the day of the mission._

"_**Remember Hinata-chan, believe in yourself, I do! I know you're gonna kick ass!" Her boyfriend happily exclaimed.**_

_**Hinata let out a small, shy giggle. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I-I'll see you in a few days."  
**_

"_**I'll miss you Hinata-chan and take care of yourself, "he replied with a grin as Hinata raised her left hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb over his whiskered cheek. His grin grew bigger as she did and slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them. Naruto's hand made its way to hold her right before they slowly pulled apart and Hinata gave him a smile as she walked off towards her team.**_

_As Naruto walked down the main road on his way towards his apartment, Naruto saw Sakura running towards his direction up ahead in the distance._

"_Yo Sakura-chan! What's the hurry?" Naruto called out as she got closer._

_Sakura slowly came to a jog and stopped in front of him, trying to catch her breath. _

"_Naruto haven't you heard?"_

"_Eh? Heard what?" he asked, genuinely confused._

"_Naruto…I'm sorry but I just called in to hospital duty…it's Hinata..she…she was fatally wounded and now they're beginning to treat her I have to get there now!" She almost screamed out the last part as she was beginning to sprint once again towards the hospital. As soon as she took her first step, Naruto took hold of her wrist._

_His eyes grew wide, face growing pale. "When...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

"_Apparently, she arrived at the hospital almost an hour ago and she's currently in intensive care and-"_

_Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto released her wrist and took off towards Konoha Hospital._

"_Na-Naruto! Wait!," Sakura called out behind him trying to catch up.

* * *

_

_Hinata was placed on a mobile bed as she was rushed down the hall into intensive care. Two medical ninja, one on each side, ran down the hall pulling the bed to their destination._

"_Okay quickly, what happened here?" The medical ninja on the right asked, shooting her two teammates behind them a quick glance._

"_We were on our way back to the village and an unexpected enemy ambush and Hinata was behind us and out of nowhere, one managed to get her around mid-section," Shino answered._

"_How bad is it?" Kiba called out to the medical ninja as they burst trhough the door and beginning to set up their equipment, Hinata beginning to wake, moaning and wincing in pain._

_One medical ninja went to her side, preparing the many tubes and needles that were going to be needed, and the other turned to them, "We need for you to step out so we can begin the-"_

"_WHERE'S HINATA-CHAN?"_

_The two turned their heads in the direction of the yell to find two people running towards them. A tall, blonde young man with whiskered marking on his cheeks, and a look of panic across his face; Followed by a kunoichi with short pink hair and green eyes._

"_Naruto…" Kiba managed to get out as Naruto ran past him and into the room and was stopped by a medical ninja crossing his path._

"_I'm sorry but you can't be in here we need to start the procedure."_

"_NO! HINATA-CHAN IS-"_

"_Naruto please!...Please let us do our job, I will do my best to make sure Hinata's condition doesn't worsen but you need to let us work!" Sakura interrupted. Kiba and Shino began exiting the room and waited outside. Sakura began pushing him out, Kiba helping her by pulling him out and closed the door in his face. _

_Naruto looked up and the intensive care symbol turned on, a bright red color he just couldn't stand to see. He turned around and grabbed Kiba by the collar with both hands._

"_HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN KIBA? HINATA-CHAN IS HURT!" He yelled, slightly red pupils formed in his eyes._

"_LIKE I'M NOT WORRIED-"_

"_Naruto calm down. Screaming at Kiba won't help in this situation. Calm down," Shino interrupted._

_Naruto looked over at Shino and looked back at Kiba, slowly releasing his hold of the young Inuzuka boy's collar, and taking a seat on a nearby bench by the door; Looking down with elbows supported by his knees, hands buried on his hair._

"_NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!...This can't be happening…Hinata-chan…"_

_Shino and Kiba looked at their worried friend, knowing very well how he was feeling. Hinata was their teammate and they were as worried as he was but screaming and acting like a lunatic wouldn't help and it wouldn't get Hinata any better._

_Kiba walked over and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. Silence between the two, Naruto didn't look up._

"_Don't worry Naruto…she'll be okay, we're all here for her. Let's just let Sakura work."

* * *

_

Naruto sat, well more like slouched, fast asleep in a small white hospital room. His left hand could be traced to the lone hospital bed, holding a sleeping Hyuuga heiress' hand, while the other was tucked under his left arm.

A nearby window let in a cool breeze on a beautiful summer morning. Naruto smiled in his slumber, the cool breeze breezing through his hair and pores. He slowly opened his eyes, and he brought up his free hand to run his hand through his messy hair.

He had arrived earlier that morning to visit Hinata, as he had been for the past week and a half, hoping her to wake from the procedure. They were able to save her but she needed a lot of rest to recuperate chakra, energy, and heal properly. He brought his free hand up again and gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes, running it all the way down her cheek.

At that very moment, he heard a sigh escape from her sleeping form. His eyes widened.

'_Could it be? Is she waking up?'_

He looked down and saw her eyes tightened before she slowly fluttered them open. Naruto gave off a huge smile as she opened her eyes, and followed her right arm to see it was being held by another. Her gaze traveled to her right and was happy to finally see a certain someone after who knows who long.

"Na-Naru-"

"HINATA-CHAN!" He literary threw his arms around her and held her tight. "Hinata-chan! Oh kami I'm so happy you're awake I was so worried…" His voice began to come out as a whisper by the end of his sentence.

"What happened Na-Naruto-kun? Why am I in the hospital?" She asked as Naruto ran his right hand through her dark locks, not breaking off their embrace, at least not for a few more seconds.

"You had finished you're A-rank mission and were on your way back to the village with Kiba and Shino, and then you guys were ambushed outta nowhere," he began pulling away and reached down to hold both her hands in his, "and they gave you a pretty deep wound and you were hurt and I-I…I thought I'd…lose you…"

Naruto's face was now closer to her, looking into her eyes as he finished. She brought both her hands up to cup his face, and looked into his loving, worried eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry Naruto-kun. I-"

Naruto interrupted her by crashing his lips into her. How long had it been since their last kiss? Too long in his opinion. He began to suck her bottom lip, earning a small moan from Hinata and taking that opportunity, his tongue slipped past her lips into her mouth. The couple let out a groan in their heated session. As the two continued, Naruto gently pushed her back down to the bed on her back, Naruto climbing up on top with one arm on each side, supporting him up.

He pulled apart and gazed down at the girl below him. She was definitely a sight to take in, with her long hair fanned out underneath her, her pearl colored eyes looking up lovingly at him. He gave off a huge grin once more, before he dove right back and continued where they left off. His left hand began messaging her right arm, making his way up to her neck to cup it for a few seconds. Their make-out session continued as Hinata brought her hands up and around her boyfriend's neck. Naruto's hand now worked its way down and stopped at her right breast, giving it a small squeeze which earned him a moan from the girl below him.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she moaned. He smiled into the kiss and the continued. Too caught up in their session, neither heard the door open.

"Naruto…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The two stopped and turned to look in the direction of the voice. Sakura stood in the doorway with a clipboard and pen in her left hand, a slight aura around her.

"Oh heh heh hey Sakura-chan…uh you know just here with Hinata-chan!" he replied still in the same position with Hinata.

Her right hand rose up, clenching in anger,"Na-ru-to…YOU PERVERT! GET THE HELL OFF HINATA!" She yelled as her fist came in contact with his face, sending him flying into the wall to his left.

"Owww Sakura-chan…that hurt," whimpered Naruto with a stream of 'anime tears' running down his cheeks. She marched over to him, picking him up by the collar and in a blink of an eye Sakura stood at the door towards the exit and threw Naruto on the ground.

"I'm gonna give Hinata a check-up don't you DARE COME IN YOU PIG!" and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

"Ouch…harsh!" said Naruto out to no one and he got himself off the floor. "But at least Hinata-chan is better again, " he added with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh hello there Naruto-kun"

"Eh?" Naruto turned around to face the direction from where the voice came from. "Ah! Shizune no nee-chan! What are you doing here?"

Shizune now stood in front of him with a clipboard in her crossed arms. "I came to check on Hinata and see how her wound was doing but she has been improving these past few days. She might even be able to leave as soon as she wakes up but we need her to wake up first."

"She woke up already Shizune no nee-chan! She woke up! Sakura-chan just came in and said she was gonna give her a check up!" he happy replied.

"Great news! So let them know once Sakura is done, Hinata is free to head out."

"Ah? Thank you Shizune no nee-chan!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Shizune smiled in his direction before she started to head off. "Looks like I don't need to be here then, give Hinata my regards please. Bye Naruto-kun."

"Later!"

As soon as Shizune was out of sight, Naruto hardly able to contain his excitement opened the door and ran inside his girlfriend's room.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Shizune no nee-chan said you can…leave...after this…"

Naruto stood dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His girlfriend was almost ten feet away from him with a bra and pants with a bandaged midsection. He stood in place with a blush on his face, slight drool. Hinata stood frozen in place with a blush on her face, bringing her shirt to cover her exposed chest area. Hinata next to her had stopped jotting notes and looked up with a pen in hand. Her face furrowed in anger and an evil aura surrounded her.

"NA…RU…TO! YOU PERVERTED PIG I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT!" A fist connected to his face and sent him flying against the wall.

_THUNK!_

They both turned to look in the direction of the sound and a very red Hinata had fainted laying on her bed. They both walked over to her and looked down.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "This is your fault you PERV!" He was punched in the face in place.

He brought his hand up to his cheek, "Sorry I was just so happy she's about to leave and we can go get Ichiraku together!"

"Well not right now! Now you gotta wake until she wakes up!"

"! My date with Hinata-chan was sooo close!"

* * *

There it is. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
